pearls are a girl's best friend
by Luvi88
Summary: Set after 10x11, what if April overhears the conversation between Jackson & Matthew? You might recognize some of the dialogues (wink wink) first fic in a very long time and definately the first in another language


April couldn't believe what just happened! She ditched her three sisters and picked her coworkers to be her bridesmaids instead. She did it because she was fed up with everything her siblings had done that week, they were obnoxious, omnipresent, always ready to criticize everything they knew nothing about, and they also reminded her that she named a pig after Jackson, and that was really upsetting because it reminded her that at the time, when she got back in Moline, all she could think about was Jackson, his impossible eyes, his perfect body and that sweet smile that he reserved for her only.

Even when she was talking to the Justin Timberlake – Jesus poster her first prayers were always for her best friend turned first lover.

But now everything changed: she was a board certified surgeon, she was getting married to a wonderful man, and she was a freaking Swan! And she just picked the always sarcastic Cristina and the not so reliable Meredith as her bridesmaids. Maybe that wasn't really the best choice she ever made, but after Libby, Kimmy and Alice completely forgot about their mother's veil and instead gave her that hideous thong, she just couldn't stand them anymore. And now she held that pearly thong in her hand and wondered how was that supposed to work. It certainly didn't look comfortable, but she had to admit it was pretty sexy. Maybe she could try it on, just to see how it worked. The second she had it on she blushed so hard it was almost impossible to tell her face apart from her deep red dress. She was about to take it off when she heard two familiar voices arguing about something.

"you owe me an apology. April said you would've done exactly what I did."

April quickly forgot all about the thong she was wearing, her mother's veil, her awful sisters: Matthew sounded pretty pissed off and he decided to confront a very annoyed Jackson.

"yeah, yeah I told April that. But the truth is you messed up this guy's neck, and I spent eight hours fixing it yesterday"

Whaaat? April covered her mouth to make sure not to utter a single sound. Why did Jackson lie to her? He sounded so sincere, ok maybe he was trying to make her feel better about Matt messing up but now she was just feeling angry, how could he lie to her?

"so how about thank you? How about you should've waited one second for the surgeon standing right next to you? I mean, what was that? You felt like you had to be the big man out there? I mean, you feel threatened by me or…."

April's face fell, what was that all about? Why was Jackson so mean? He almost sounded…jealous…

"no! I don't feel threatened by you. I was trying to save the guy's life"

"great, so was I"

Silence fell between the two men. April wasn't sure what to think. She felt angry and sad and a bit…horny? She started to understand how that thong worked, but right now really was the worst of moments and Jackson's soft voice wasn't helping at all, and immediately she felt guilty because her fiancée was standing just a few feet from her.

"ok, I don't have problems with you" as always Matt was the voice of the reason

" I…I don't have problems with you either, man"

April was confused. So that was it? Why was it so easy for men to let go? She was still pissed and didn't even think to drop the matter. Jackson would have heard a couple of things from her.

"hope to see you at the wedding"

"yeah I … actually don't know if I'll be able to make it"

And on top of everything he still didn't want to come to her wedding? Now he was really in trouble.

"well I know it would mean a lot to April if you could….umm….since we're good you should definitely come."

Matthew was the sweetest guy ever, Jackson had just insulted him and he was inviting the surgeon to their wedding. He was a sweetheart and sometimes April felt like she didn't deserve him. Jackson on the other hand was a dead man walking.

When April was sure that Matthew had walked away she opened the door catching Jackson still standing in the hallway.

"we need to talk mate." She said putting her hands on her hips and looking at the pretty man with a deadly stare.

"did you just hear everything?"

"yep"

Jackson smirked and got inside the locker room were April was standing

"what was that all about? You lied to me! You told me Matt had done a good job but he didn't."

"you were already feeling like crap about the ducky story, I just wanted to make you feel better!"

"oh ok, now, as usual, you are the good guy and I'm the crazy chick who goes around rambling about crazy stuff"

April was flustered, the more she moved around the more that damn pearly thong did…things to her…she just wanted to be mad at Jackson but instead she couldn't stop staring at his broad shoulder and his stupid perfect face.

"Apes..you're over reacting. Look Matt is a great guy, but he's not a doctor, he did great for a paramedic"

"I'm over reacting because you lied to me! You never lied to me. Not even when we broke up, not when you were seeing Stephanie, not ever." So that was what it was all about. Jackson smiled softly: why did she have to be so beautiful? He couldn't stand it, that's why he couldn't go to her wedding, it would have been too much for his poor stupid heart, he had his chance and he didn't take it.

"I'm sorry, April. I thought it was for the best"

"I thought it was a good idea to name a pig after you!" she shouted not really knowing why.

"what?" Jackson looked at her and burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

"yes.. I… I did ok? It was just… it was too painful… it was hard not to have you with me and a pig was pretty fitting" a small smile appeared on her face

"oh that's not a really nice thing to say dr. Kepner!" He smiled at her and she felt weak in the knees, because standing in that room with that super hot man was driving her crazy. She was getting married in 2 weeks and right now Matt was the very last thing on her mind.

"so is that the only thing you were keeping from me?" he enquired, his voice suddenly dropping to a whisper. What was he doing? She was getting married but all he could think about was undressing her right now.

"umm… I… I can't… I don't…."

"c'mon, since we're being honest with each other…I'll start." His eyes were getting darker and darker with desire "Since the day we met at Mercy West and I saw you changing in the locker room, I thought you had the most amazing body ever"

April eyes widened "you…you what? Really?"

Jackson nodded and got closer to her "totally!"

"uh.." April swallowed "don't…don't use that stare with me…the Avery 'I want to have sex with you' kind of look. It never worked"

"I actually remember a couple of times it did" they were few inches away, Jackson was intoxicated by her smell, he couldn't stop himself from touching her auburn hair and then slowly moving his hands down to her thighs.

"Jackson…"

"we were in this same place the day you got back from Moline" The pretty boy stared at her with fire in his eyes

April finally gave in and looked at his eyes, and damn it, she regretted it immediately

" I… I remember. You said that the next guy that I was gonna sleep with would have been my husband…but then I slept with you…"

"yeah you did…wait…" his hand stopped end rested on her inner thigh. "what are YOU wearing?" he smirked like a curious kid that couldn't contain himself

"it's nothing … my stupid sisters…I was just…." April blushed "Jackson you are making this extremely hard…"

"yeah? Well so are you April…" April blushed even more if possible, but she couldn't stop her hand from touching his growing bulge.

Jackson swallowed closing his eyes.

"We can't do this" her voice brought him back to reality; she was getting married, he was with Stephanie.

"you're right we can't" then why were they getting closer? April couldn't find the strength to get away from him, the world disappeared, it was just the two of them and it felt so right.

"you and me…" she whispered while caressing his face.

" You know" his eyes grew wider and greener "this is why I couldn't come to your wedding. I tried to lie to myself, but the truth is… I love you, April, I always have. And I thought I was strong enough to let you go and let you live your happy life with your perfect husband. But I'm not, I'm weak and selfish and I want you with me."

April stared silently at him: she couldn't believe this. She felt horrible because she knew they were going to hurt so many people, but she dreamt about this moment more than once. She couldn't find any word to say so she just kissed him, a deep, passionate kiss and it felt like she could breathe again after holding her breath for a whole year.

"I love you Jackson"

He smiled like a kid on Christmas day "you do?"

"of course I do you dumbass!" she joked hitting him on his arm " I told you months ago you were the one I wanted, but you pushed me away! I thought you couldn't care less about me, I thought you were in love with Stephanie. I moved on with Matt because I thought I could learn to love him the way I love you! "

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot! I was scared, I didn't want to get hurt again I didn't want to hurt you again but I did all the same. I hurt you and I'm sorry." Jackson had his sweetest smile on while caressing her hair with both hands "God I missed you so much, touching you, kissing you…I can't believe I almost lost you because I was too afraid to speak up!" He couldn't contain himself anymore, he opened up and now it was impossible to stop.

April couldn't believe her ears, after months of miscommunication and words left unsaid Jackson was putting his heart in her hands. And she knew that outside those doors it would have been painful and crazy, but right now? Right now she just wanted to kiss him until she couldn't breathe anymore.

They kept smiling like two fools in love, kissing and staring at each other, drinking in those moments of pure bliss. Jackson hugged her tight, like he never wanted to let her go, ever again.

April closed her eyes " I'm supposed to get married in two weeks, how am I gonna tell Matthew?" Jackson noticed that April didn't sound freaked out, just a bit sad and defeated.

" look at it this way, it could have been worse"

April looked up into his impossible green eyes "how?"

"well" he smirked after kissing her " I could have stopped your wedding to declare my love"

She jokingly punched his arm, because she couldn't stop a smile forming on her lips "that would have been a total disaster!"


End file.
